You Are My Sunshine
by BlueXBeanie
Summary: Alternative title: Antonio's Singing/Antonio's Lullaby Lovino just wanted to go home, but he knew the Spaniard had a point about going out at night. So he stayed the night, and got more than what he bargained for. Crapy summary, Human AU, yaoi, fluff. T for Lovi's cussing and mention of sexual shtuff


**Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T I OWN HETALIA? DX**

**Warning: Human AU, don't like don't read. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Fluffy! :D**

_**You Are My Sunshine**_

That stupid Spanish kid was hanging outside his house again. At least his two other annyoing friends weren't with him. That'd be trouble for Lovino. They also teased him about having a crush on the stupid Spanish, which he did, but it'd be a chilly day in hell before he'd admitt that since he can't even remember his name. He didn't understand why the trio always insisted on annoying him only. He was just another kid in this really big and diversed town. He was among one of the many kids from Europe. It seemed there was at least one kid from each country, which meant that there were a lot of Europeans. There were of course kids from North America and Asia, but there were just so many Europeans. But that's beside the point.

The stupid Spanish kid who's name always slips from Lovino's grasp was outside playing with a cat. Probably one of the Greek kid's cats.

"Ve, fratello, who're you staring at?"

Lovino looked behind him and glared at his younger brother Feliciano. "No one you stupid imbocile. Don't poke your nose in everyone's business!" He said that last part a little too loud, because it got the attention of the stupid Spanish kid.

"Hey! Lovi, Lovi!" the stupid Spanish kid grinned. He frantically waved over the Italian, trying to get him to come over.

"Ve! Fratello! It's Antonio! Let's go say hi!" Feliciano smiled. He grabbed his older brother by the arm and dragged him over to Antonio's house.

"Ah! Let go of me you bastard!" Lovino yelled. He tried to wriggle free from his little brother's grip, but the kid had an iron grip on him. Before he knew it, he was standing face to face with the stupid grinning bastard.

"_Hola, Lovi y Feli!_" Antonio grinned. His emerald eyes sparkled with amusement at the look on the two brothers' faces. They were the complete opposite of each other. Feliciano was always smiling and happy to be around other people. Lovino had a deep scowl on his face and was pouting, just wanting to go home to the small tomatoe garden his grandpa gave him.

"_Ciao, Antonio!"_ Feliciano smiled. "How're you?"

"I'm doing just fine Feli!" Antonio laughed. "How about you Lovi?"

Lovino's face flushed a bright red when he saw the older Spaniard wink at him. "Don't call me Lovi, you pedophile! And don't look at me like that! It's always like you're trying to rape me or something!"

Antonio laughed and Feliciano giggled. "Lovi, don't call me a pedophile! It's not nice to say such things!"

"But it's true! I'm only 12 and you're always flirting with me you bastard even though you're 15!"

"Ve, fratello's just confused because no one's ever flirted with him, especially not someone older!" Feliciano smiled absentmidedly.

"Really? You would think someone as cute as your _hermano_ would get some takers," Antonio laughed.

Lovino stood there, red faced and fuming before grabbing his brother's hand and yelling, "Let's go fratello, before I get charged for murder!"

"Aww, Lovi, you couldn't stay? Just for a bit?" Antonio pleaded.

"No!"

"But, fratello, we should spend time with Tony! It'll make up for last week when you hit him 'down there'!" Feliciano begged.

"No!"

"Pleaaaaaasse?" Feliciano and Antonio said together. Lovino turned around and faced the two bastards. Feliciano was on the verge of tears, and his nonno said if he made Feli cry one more time this week, he'd stop buying tomatoes for the rest of the month. Of course, Lovino wasn't ready to give up his favorite food.

"Fine!" Lovino huffed.

"_Grazie, fratello!_" Feliciano hugged his older brother and just walzted right into Antonio's house. Lovino followed his brother, and glared at Antonio on the way in. Antonio only responded with his stupid happy smile.

Antonio and Feliciano talked for God-knows how long. Lovino just stood around, observing the Spaniard's house. There was a little tomatoe plant in the corner, where a window was so it could get enough sunlight and even a little watering tool next to it. Lovino wandered down a hallway and eventually found the kitchen. He peeped inside the refrigerator and found a couple bottles of wine, tomatoes, eggs, more tomatoes, and your usual refrigerator items.

When he shut the door and turned back for more exploring, he was face to face with that stupid bastard's grin.

"You stupid bastard! Why would you creep up on me, especially behind me and this close! Are you trying to rape me or something?" Lovino yelled.

"No, I just came to tell you that Feli left! He saw Ludwig outside and decided to go hang out with him! You know Ludwig right?" Antonio smiled.

"Of course I know Ludwig, that stupid potatoe bastard! Why didn't you stop Feli? You want him to get raped by that bastard?"

"Lovi, you have some weird obssession with thinking that people will get raped..."

"Shut up! We have to go find him!"

"We?" Antonio raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I... I didn't... I meant... I... Screw you!" Lovino spluttered. His face was so red it was glowing.

"Aww! Your face looks like a tomatoe!" Antonio cooed. He poked Lovino's cheeks. "Wow, Lovi, you're soft! You feel so good!"

Lovino smacked his hand away. "Don't say that you bastard! That sounds so dirty! We have to go find him!"

"Aww, but it's getting dark outside! We can't find him in the dark!"

"Fine! Then I'll just go home and wait for him there!" Lovino huffed. He was about to storm out when he felt Antonio grab his hand.

"But, Lovi! It's dark! Perverts creep around in the night!"

"Perverts like you?"

"No! Perverts like Francis! You might get raped!" Antonio smirked.

Lovino growled, but the kid did have a point. Lovino didn't plan on losing his virginity in a dark alleyway. "Fine. You win. But only because I don't wanna lose my virginity to that asshole!"

"Yay! Lovi's gonna stay at my place tonight! But who would you rather lose your virginity too?" Antonio laughed.

"Don't make me change my mind!" Lovino yelled. His face heated up, because the answer to that question was standing right in front of him. (If you know what I mean *wink wink, nudge nudge*)

After a couple of minutes of Lovino's shouting, the two finally settled down in the TV room, where Antonio decided to play a scary movie, hoping Lovino would get scared and jump into his arms, wanting a kiss. But he could only fantasize that that would happen. Antonio let out a dreamy sigh. A boy could only wish, right?

The movie played, and an hour went by. Antonio looked like he could piss his pants, and Lovino looked like he would burst into laughter any second. Of course, that was only a front. Lovino was screaming like a little girl on the inside. In an attempt to relax himself, Antonio hummed his favorite little song his parent's used to sing to him.

"Bastard, shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie. What're you humming anyways?" Lovino growled. There was only a hint of relief in his tone, because he didn't have to look at the movie anymore.

"It's a song my mama used to sing to me when I was little. Uh, Lovi, how about we stop the movie and order pizza o-or something? I-I'm starving!" Antonio let out a nervous laugh.

Lovino scoffed. "Y-yeah sure. Whatever." He got up and stopped the movie while Antonio went to look for the phone to order the pizza. They were both secretly relieved to be done with that movie.

An awkward silence filled the kitchen. Antonio was scarfing down his pizza, because we was a little hungry. He was a growing boy! Lovino couldn't eat anything. Those disturbing pictures were burned into his mind forever.

"Lovi, you should eat! It's not healthy to skip a meal!" Antonio said in between bites. His face was messily covered in tomatoe sauce like a little kid.

"Tch. Bastard. You have sauce all over your mouth." Lovino ignored what Antonio said. He took a napkin and wiped off the sauce on Antonio's face. He thought nothing of it, since he always does it to Feliciano, but of course Antonio took it the other way.

"Aww, Lovi does care about me! He's wiping sauce off my face, kinda like what lovers would do to each other~" Antonio winked. He laughed at the expression on the Italian's face. Sometimes Lovino could really impress you with the faces he makes.

"You bastard! I'm going to sleep!" Lovino stormed out of the kitchen, before stopping at the end of the hallway.

"You don't know where the bedroom is do you? Aww, _que lindo!_ You look so cute when you're confused!"

"Shut up! Hurry up so we could go to sleep!" Lovino barked. Antonio stuffed the remaining pizza into the refrigerator and took Lovino's hand, guiding him to the room. Oddly, Lovino didn't push away the hand.

_Maybe he's just sleepy,_ Antonio thought.

"Wait um... we're sharing a bed...?" Lovino's face went red again.

"Of course! We don't have a guest bedroom, and I'm not allowed to let a guest sleep on the couch! Especailly a guest as important as my little Lovi!" Antonio winked.

"Gross! Don't wink at me anymore! And don't try to rape me while I sleep!" _If I can even sleep..._

Antonio laughed. The two boys stripped down to their boxers and undershirts. Once again, Lovino heard that stupidly amazing laugh.

"Lovi, Lovi! Look! We have the same boxers!" The Spaniard pulled on his boxer fabric and then on Lovino's. He was right. They both had tomatoe print boxers with a yellow background. Antonio couldn't stop laughing.

Lovino blushed. "Stupid bastard! Just go to sleep already!"

Antonio giggled and jumped on the bed. "You shouldn't let such ugly words escape such a pretty mouth. You're too young to curse anyways."

"I'm too young to sleep in the same bed with someone other than my brother, asshole."

Antonio laughed again. "Well Lovi? Are you gonna sleep or what?"

Lovino huffed. "Fine, whatever, just scoot over, and don't touch me!"

Antonio made sure to give the grumpy Italian plenty of room. He watched in amusement as Lovino snuggled up into the blanket and squeezed his eyes shut. Within a matter of minutes, Antonio drifted off into sleep. But not Lovino. After seeing that movie, he knew he'd have nightmares. There was no way in hell that he wants to dream about having some crazy guy chasing him with a bloody chainsaw, and then wake up screaming. Not in front of Antonio.

An hour passed, and Lovino tossed and turned. He turned to look over at Antonio and found that his face was rather peaceful. He slept with his mouth open, and his bangs were messily scattered across his forehead. Gently, Lovino wiped some hair out of Antonio's eyes. He held his breathe when Antonio flinched, but a couple of seconds later he heard a snore and tried not to laugh.

And then he felt arms wrap around him.

Wait, what the fuck? Antonio had wrapped Lovino in his arms, snuggling into the Italian's face. Lovino felt his face burning, and wanted to curse out the bastard so bad, but he didn't want to disturb him. He layed there for a few minutes before poking Antonio in the stomach.

"Antonio. Antonio. Tony. _Tonio, dammit!_" Lovino hissed.

"Hmm? Five more minutes..." Antonio mumbled sleepily.

"No, no five damn minutes! Wake up now!" Lovino poked Antonio's stomach even harder this time, causing the Spaniard to frown.

"What, what? What do you... oh." Antonio finally realized the position they were in and awkwardly scooted away from Lovino. "Ah, _perdon_, I like to snuggle," Antonio smiled.

Lovino huffed and sat up, feeling his face heat up. "I... I can't sleep..."

Antonio blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

Lovino pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "Because you bastard... I'm scared..." he mumbled.

A moment of silence. And then, "Awwww! Lovi's afraid of having nightmares! Ah, _que lindo!_ It's okay Lovi, I'm here for you! You can sleep in my arms!" Antonio said too excited. His arms were open and stretched out, with that stupid breathtaking grin plastered on his face.

Lovino timidly scooted over to Antonio very slowly, and quickly closed the space in between them by throwing his arms around Antonio's chest. The two laid down like that, embraced while Lovino shyly snuggled into the Spaniard's chest.

"Don't worry, I won't go to sleep until you do, okay?" Antonio smiled.

"Stupid bastard..."

The two lay in silence, while Lovino's face burned and Antonio's face was frozen with a dreamy smile.

"Lovino?" Antonio called quietly.

"What?"

After a deep breathe, Antonio asked, "How do you really feel about me?"

Lovino layed in shock. Did Antonio really expect Lovino to come out like that? "Wh-What the fuck? Y-You don't just ask people that, _idiota!_"

"Answer me, Lovi. I'm really starting to think you hate me, but even if you do, I won't give up!"

"I... I don't... hate you..."

"...Explain." Antonio was kind of pushing it. Lovino huffed.

"I... I don't hate you okay? In fact, I feel the complete opposite. I just don't want you to know that, because you probably wouldn't return my feelings and just keep on toying with me. It really hurts to see you flirting with me, and then sometimes I turn around and you're flirting with that Belgium chick. It really makes me wonder if you're just playing around. And I mean, you probably are. She's your age, and I'm only 12. A-And I know I say all those mean things, but that's only because I don't want you to know how I feel. I'm not like my fratello, I'm not good with this emotional shit, okay? J-Just go to sleep and pretend I never said anything..." Lovino could feel his face heating up again, and a slight sting of tears.

"Lovino... I'm not toying with you. I really do like you okay? Look, I know sometimes I flirt with her, but we're only playing around! With you, I'm serious and I'm all business. And I know I will sound like a pedophile when I say that I don't care that you're 12 and I'm 15. I really do have strong feelings for you, and they're really starting to scare me! I've never felt this way about someone. That's why I won't stop until I can call you mine." Antonio said, all determined like.

Lovino's face was practically glowing red. Half of him was whooping with joy that Antonio actually liked him, and the other half was still unsure. But he knew Antonio wouldn't try to hurt him. So he mustered up all the courage he could. He grabbed a fistful of Antonio's shirt and dragged him down, kissing him square on the mouth. Antonio happily pulled Lovino closer (if that was even possible at this point) and eagerly pressed into the kiss. Much too early for Antonio's liking, Lovino broke the kiss and tried to hide his obvious red face.

Antonio giggled. "Your face looks like a yummy tomatoe!"

"Shut up! Go to sleep!"

"Okay, okay! _Buenas noches!_"

"...Tonio?"

"_Si, mi corazon?_"

"...C-Can... Can you sing me that song you were singing earlier?" Lovino blushed harder, making a smile creep onto Antonio's face.

"Of course." Antonio's chest rumbled as he sang, making Lovino smile a little.

"_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away..._"

"_Te amo, mi amor_," Antonio whispered. He kissed the top of Lovino's head and continued to sing the rest of the song.

"_Ti amo_," Lovino said. A good little Catholic boy like him loving another man. He knew he was going to hell, but he didn't care. He'd rather live in the moment.

And with that, Lovino drifted off to sleep to the sound of Antonio's singing.

**A/N:  
**

**Yay, happy ending for everyone! *and Elizaveta was secretly outside the window this whole time, recording the whole thing* Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I fucked up Microsoft Word somehow so the spell check is all wacky :P**

**I got inspiration from this from two things: old pictures, and the Catholic faith.**

**Old pictures: I was looking through a photo album and saw pictures from when I was a kid, and was like, "What happened when I was little?" I remember my dad used to sing "You Are My Sunshine" to me, and I'd be all "Papi, what language are you singing?" and he was like "English" and I thought it sounded like a silly language so I'd start laughing. Of course, I was like 4, and it sounded funny because of my dad's accent. He's German, so I thought anything with an accent was funny.**

**Catholic faith: Yeah. I don't have anything against it, it's just, it pisses me off! I was out taking a walk with my girlfriend (if you haven't read my profile, just FYI, I'm a lesbian) and we were passing by a church. Why, oh why did we do this? The priest and everyone gave us dirty looks, some stupid teenagers called us fags, and I felt like breaking down. Yeah, it hasn't been my week.**

**Just, before you speak, think about how the other person's gonna feel, okay? Please? It gets me real sad and upset and just... ugh. I hate being teased.**

**So with that sad note, I guess I'll leave you guys to review or whatever... :/**


End file.
